Bioshock: Rapture Emerges
by Bandie24x7
Summary: A story I wrote that answered one of the questions I had. "What would happen if Rapture came to the surface?" Here's my guess, I proudly Present Bioshock: Rapture Emerges. Please read and review. Enjoy. -Bandie24x7
1. The Backstory

My name is William FarHart, I lived in an underground bunker inside Cleveland, Ohio in the United States of America. By now your probably wondering why I lived inside the bunker, it's all because of what happened in a secret facility that was created underwater. They named it Rapture, at first it seemed like a wonderful place to live, you were away from all the idiots of society. That was until IT happened, they started live testing on humans, created some kind of liquid juice stuff, that the later, used to rewrite a person's genetic code, and created a type of magic. At first the experiments or splicers as they became known as, followed the laws and lead peaceful lives with this overpowered, overrated, illusion. But after awhile, they discovered what they could do with the power. This lead to riots. Within about a month all of Rapture was a mess, it was in ruins. After many years the splicers found a way out of Rapture and up to the surface, then this mess happened. A community built a bunker for us to avoid the crazed splicers, and although it was an excellent way to survive, many members of the community wanted their old lives back. Me personally I didn't care, I was a Jazz musician, and business was dieing out. The worst part about the bunker, We didn't have a stable position of power, with your leader changing every other day, chaos was soon to start. The weak would become strong, and the strong would die. I was tired of what was going on in the bunker, so I grabbed my gear... and I ran as soon as and as fast as I could away from the bunker.

The equipment I carried was light, and I was able to sprint for longer periods of time. I took with me, A basic bullet proof vest, my revolver, and a baseball bat. This was the best survival gear I could find, as soon as I got out of the bunker, I went to the local food mart. I grabbed some bottles of water, and some canned food. I thought to myself about how stupid my actions were, the bunker was safe, plus it's were I was raised. It was all I had ever known. And I left it. But there is no sense in mulling over the past. I looked for a safe place to stay for the time being, I spotted a decent sized building. It had three stories. As I closed in I saw four splicers crowding around a body.

"I call this one's ADAM." The one that could easily be distinguished as the leader of the group had said.

"Well you better hurry 'fore the Lil Sister comes for it," another said looking around

"Yeah Boss we don't wanna deal with one of those Bid Daddies," Another said shaking

I moved to a spot where I could get a better view at the little group I was about thirty or so feet away, hiding behind a small piece of metal, with luckily a small hole just big enough to see through in it, I sat there for a few seconds catching my breath and examining the chambers of my revolver. Six shots. All I needed was four. The group moved out of view, I slowly moved to the right a few inches. When I moved I hit the metal with my leg.

"Did ya hear that boss?" One of the splicers asked as he turned facing my direction.

"We gots some company." Said another pulling his pistol.

"Come on out, Scumbag!" The leader exclaimed pointing at me.

I stepped out of my little cover with my hands raised over my head. I looked at the group. There were four of them, two had metal pipes in their hands and the other had a pistol, aimed directly at me, the leader however oddly carried no weapon, this surprised me, until I noticed him reach inside of his jacket and pull out his own pipe.

"Look at that boss, he's just a wee scally wag, not even an ounce of ADAM in 'em" The one with the gun had said with a laugh.

"Let me at 'em," One of the pipe carriers said as he drew his pipe.

"If he ain't got no ADAM, I don't care what happens to him." The leader said as he turned putting away his pipe.

"You act as though, I'm just gonna stand here and die." I said reaching for the bat.

The one with the pipe moved first. He ran towards me pipe raised, I swung the bat. It connected with the pipe, the force of the blow sent the pipe flying out of the splicer's hand. I swung again, bringing the bat down on the splicer's head... hard. He stumbled back, and spun around, giving a motion for the other splicer to take a shot, by the time he spun around, my revolver was already drawn. Within a few seconds the splicer's head was in pieces. The other splicer aimed his gun at me, I rolled out of the way of a bullet and fired, one shot in his chest. He fell with a thud. I sat and looked at the leader for a few seconds... aiming my gun, when I realized, There's four of them, I turned only to get hit across the face with a pipe. Blood flew from my mouth, and the taste lingered for awhile. I pulled the revolver up and pulled the trigger. Sending the splicer to it's grave as well. I stood, wiped the blood from my mouth and smiled.

"I'll give you a choice, you either die here, or you answer my questions and walk away, which do you choose?" I asked aiming my revolver at his chest.

"I'll give you whatever info you need." He said as he fell to the ground, one of my shots must of bounced off of a surface and hit him in the leg, for there was a bullet hole and blood in his leg.

"Okay," I said closing the gap between us. "What is this ADAM you and your friends were talking about?"

"This city, me, the air we are breathing, everything was made because if ADAM. It was what created the plasmids, is that all?"

"Nope, that red liquid-like stuff is that ADAM?

"Yes but, your not getting any of mine."

"Okay now explain to me these plasmids."

"That my friend I can't do. They say the only way to explain them is to use them, and I haven't"

"So you've never used one?"

"No but I have one in my bag here, you can have it if you want. Just be careful, the say it stings."

"Okay thank you, now what are these Little Sisters?"

"The little sister is what the richer people created as a way of getting ADAM."

"But wouldn't one carrying ADAM be an easy target for splicers?"

"Exactly what the Bid Daddy is for, she collects the ADAM, he keeps her safe."

"I see, now one last question how do I use this, plasmid?"

"Take the syringe from the container, insert into your body... and it'll work for you."

"Okay your free to go."

And with that the splicer stood, shook his head and walked off. I headed towards the building


	2. The Plasmid

I have stayed inside this building for going on a week now, my food supply is running low, and so in an effort to retrieve some food, I grab my revolver, my bat, and my body armor and head for a local food market. My time at the building was fair, it seemed safe so far I didn't have any splicer attacks. This whole week I've been thinking about that plasmid that I got from that splicer leader. I thought about it the whole way to the food market. The food market was not that far from my makeshift base. Only a block or two.

As I neared the market, I smelt some of the food that was decaying, and spoiled. The smell burned my nostrils. I though about turning back and heading to the building, but I needed some food. I opened the door. It was a very old door, that had some rust on the hinges, so that it made a very loud creak when prompted to open. After a few minutes I got the door open, but not without alerting a small group of splicers to my location.

"You hear that?" I heard one ask as they neared me.

"Yeah, but I don't smell any ADAM," another said as he motioned for the group to continue on.

"I'll check it out, anyway," The first said defying the order given to him by the second.

"You move towards it, and you'll die,"

"What makes you say that?" The first asked moving into my sight, "You gonna kill me?"

"No, but he might," The second said as I pulled the trigger, sending the first to the ground.

"Ha, serves you right," The second continued, "Look we don't want no trouble, take what you want and then leave."

"Okay, that's what I planned to do anyway." I said stepping out from my corner, I holstered my gun.

I walked through the food market, grabbing a few items, enough to last me about a month. I had carried a bag I found inside of my new "base," I grabbed all I needed and made my way for the exit.

"Sorry about that one," I said pointing to the splicer I killed.

"Eh, he had it coming," The other said as he motioned for me to leave, "Now get out."

I stayed true to what I promised. I left and caused no more problems for the splicers. Upon arriving to my base, I set the stuff down in a chest I discovered when I first arrived. I walked up to the top floor, and sat down. I pulled out the jar containing the ADAM and the plasmid... I took the little syringe out, and slowly injected the liquid into my arm. At first it started to burn, then it went numb. I felt a little light headed, then my hand started to hurt, my vision was a bit blurred, making it hard to see, but it looked as though lightning was coming from my hand. I sat there for a few minutes and then, collapsed to the ground with, my head pounding, and my heart racing, I fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke after what looked like three or four hours, to a loud noise, one that I had never heard in my life, it was like a clanking, of armor, or just pure steel. My head still throbbing, the noise just made things worse. I quickly sat up, and looked out the window. My vision was still a little blurry and it was dark out, so I couldn't see real well but what I did see was a shape, circular it seemed, and it was moving. Each movement it made, made the loud clanging sound. After about thirty or so minutes the thing was gone. I laid down on my makeshift bed and fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning with a goal. To survive out here I needed weapons, and to get them I needed to find a weapon store. I grabbed my gear and headed north. I stumbled across a few splicers, but they were dealt with easily. After about an hour of searching, I stopped to grab a bite to eat. As I sat down to eat, another small group of splicers moved towards me.

"I smell some nice fresh ADAM," One had said as they drew closer to me.

"It smells delicious," Another had said.

"This well be a great hunt," yet another said.

"With the six of us, it'll be no problem," A fourth had said.

As they drew closer and closer, I drew my revolver, I leaned out of my cover to identify them, each had a lead pipe, _As long as I do this right, I'll have no problem._ I put the revolver around the corner, carefully aiming by slowly moving my head around the corner as well, I pulled the trigger, one of the splicers fell, this left five, but now they knew where I was, I grabbed my bat with my free hand, I had the revolver in my right, and the bat in my left. The rest of the group had pulled their pipes and ran towards me, I took another out in a quick shot, then holstered the revolver. Two swung at me with their pipes. I dodged both and parried with a quick swing of my own, one fell. The other stumbled back. I dashed for the others, I got close and swung the bat, they both dodged, one swung back, the cold metal of the pipe brushed against my skin, I felt the warm blood as it dripped down my face. I looked at the splicer and swung again, this time with as much force as possible, the other one caught me before my blow landed and nailed me right in the left knee. I stumbled forward and turned to face this one, as I did my original target hit the same knee, finding it hard to stand I took a knee. Gathering as much energy as possible I stood, and brought the bat around, crushing one of the splicers skulls, I quickly drew my revolver and fired two shots. One shot hit the splicer in the leg causing him to fall. I got above him and prepared to bring the bat down, when the first splicer that I hit, causing him to stumble back, ran in and blocked my bat for his friend. I was quickly getting agitated. I pulled the bat back up, and took a swing at the splicer, after several connections with his pipe, the bat split apart, I stumbled back, feeling the sharp pain of splinters entering my hands. I looked up just in time to dodge another blow from my foe. I dashed for one of the pipes of a fallen splicer, but by the time I reached one, he was there swinging at me. My revolver had two shots left, but if I went for it he would just smack it and send it farther away. I thought for a moment. _What do I do, What can I do, how can I win. _Thoughts flooded in my head, then the sight of me laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I shook the thoughts from my head, I began to come up with a solution. The plasmid. I held out my left hand and focused all I could into it. Within seconds lightning filled my palm, with a quick thrust of my hand the lightning flew into the splicer.

"AHHH!" He screamed as the lightning spread throughout his body.

I drew my revolver, aimed carefully and fired... my bullet took the splicer's head off. I caught my breath and looked around, I noticed the one splicer I failed to finish off, but shot him in the leg. I walked slowly up to him, and shot him, ending his pain. _What was that lightning? _I thought as I walked along. I grabbed the rest of my food, and water. I put the food back in my bag, and continued drinking the water. After walking for about another hour, constantly taking a break every five minutes or so, due to the heavy beatings my legs took, I saw a sign on a building, it read "Cleveland Pawn Shop," I figured it had to have some guns in it, I walked in. The door was easy to open, and the building felt, safe. I browsed the wares of the store, and to my surprise found a good rifle, a pump shotgun, and a SMG. I grabbed the guns and a bunch of ammo for each, I put them all in my bag, and began my long walk home


	3. Big Daddies

It's been about a week, since I went to the pawn shop, and since I used my first plasmid. I had the power to control lightning, and furthermore, I liked it. I built a makeshift scope for my rifle, it wasn't the best looking, but it worked. I took a metal tube, and took two shards of a broken window, I put a bigger piece at one end and a smaller piece closer to my eye. I used what I knew about light reflection and all the scientific facts of how light bends. Using the two shards of the mirror, I could see about thirty yards away, again not the best scope but better than nothing. I had enough supplies to last awhile and truthfully didn't feel like going anywhere today, so I sat around at the base. My knee was still a bit messed up, making it difficult to sit and stand. Every movement I made I cringed from the pain. I laid down on my makeshift bed, thinking about the way my life was working out. I was twenty years old, I lived in the bunker until about two or three weeks ago. I never really knew my parents, meaning I never met them. They were both killed in a splicer attack, the day I was born. The doctors ordered them to go home, and along the way the splicers broke in and killed them, looking for ADAM. I was never really informed of the incident until I was nine-teen, this was one of the reasons I left, how could you leave a child's parent's deaths a secret? I laid on that bed in this daydreaming state for a few hours. I wondered how everyone in the bunker was doing, if anyone noticed my disappearance, or if anyone even cared. Then I realized, that I didn't care about them anymore, they were a part of my life I wanted to leave behind. I was struck from my stupor by an odd sound.

"MR. BUBBLES! HELP ME!" Came the sound.

"What?" I said jumping out of bed, forgetting about my injured leg, the pain shot through my body, "Ah!"

"MR. BUBBLES!" Came the sound again.

I grabbed my rifle and limped to the window, upon arriving I noticed a splicer grabbing a little girl. I scanned the splicer looking for any type of gun. Upon finding none, I noticed that this was the same splicer I met my first day after leaving the bunker, I raised the rifle, looked down the scope, held my breath and took a quick shot. The splicer fell limp, with a bullet inside it's head. The little girl looked around and pointed at me.

"Thank you, mister." She said waving, when suddenly the loud clanging from before came again, this time faster, "Mr. Bubbles," she said as the large circular object drew near. As it came into view, I noticed that it was a human like object. It had a massive drill in one hand and it's helmet was red.

"Your late Mr. Bubbles," the girl had said as she pointed in my direction, "That nice man up there saved me." This Mr. Bubbles' helmet turned yellow, as it looked in my direction, and for a second there it looked as though it waved. "Come on Daddy," the little girl said as she grabbed the hand of Mr. Bubbles.

_ What was that? _I thought, then I realized, the little girl, was in fact a little sister, and the Mr. Bubbles, was her Big Daddy. Oh, well hopefully I'm on good terms with it now. I laid the rifle back down, and continued to lay on the bed, I rested my eyes for a little while. After a short while I fell into a sleep like state, in which, I forgot about all the problems of the world, for once in all twenty years I was alive, I was happy. Well not happy exactly, I was content with what was going on. Out here in this wasteland, I felt alive. I love my experiences when I first came out here, I was weak and almost defenseless now I feel all powerful, I mean I can control lightning after all. I laid there for a few more seconds, just relaxed, and calm, and after a short period of time, fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning. My leg didn't hurt as bad, and I felt rejuvenated. I got up to walk around. I made a now daily run of the building. Examining all exits and entrances. Afterwords, I grabbed my expedition gear and headed for the nearby hardware store, I needed a melee weapon. As I neared, I noticed a run down building, in which there was as sign that read "Antique Blades," I figured it was a sword shop or something. I opened the door, which creaked very slightly, when I got the door open, I noticed that there was an array of swords and other bladed weapons on one side, and on the other there were guns and ammo, I grabbed some ammo for each of my guns, and a professional, military grade scope for my rifle. I walked over to the swords and picked up a sleek sword, it was light, and fast, it felt comfy to the hand. As I was walking out I heard a slight, soft sound. I reached for my revolver, and turned quickly, when I turned, I saw an elderly man standing there.

"You gonna pay for those?" He said laughing, "Nah I'm just kidding, we're good, I'll even throw in a room to sleep in, and a few lessons on how to use that bad boy," He continued pointing towards my sword.

"I'd sure appreciate it sir," I replied as I set my stuff on the ground near me.

"Please, Call me Correy," the man said as he lead me into another room.

A few hours passed, and the old man had motioned towards the back of the store. He told me to follow him, and he lead me to the room I would be staying in, I laid down on the bed he had left for me. It was comfier than the bed I was used to, I fell asleep almost immediately. I awoke early in the morning, grabbed my gear, and walked back to my base. I left a note thanking the old man.

As I walked home, I noticed a small group of splicers, they instantly turned their heads as I started to walk by, I took out the sword, and rushed towards the group. I sliced one down in a short amount of time, he fell. The others rushed towards me with their pipes, I used a technique Correy taught me to parry each of their attacks, cutting the pipes in two, I went with a quick slice and took apart both of them, vertically from the stomach. I stood back a few feet, just in time to dodge the last ones pipe from hitting me across the face. Sweat was pouring down from my face, I pushed my other hand out, and lightning went from me to the last splicer, with a yelp he fell dead. I searched for anymore of this ADAM stuff, apparently it's the base of life, so I'm gonna need some. I thought about the little sisters, but having to deal with a big daddy would suck. I sat there for a few seconds catching my breath. I looked around found out where I was and continued down my path. Along the way I saw several dead bodies, they looked as though they were attacked by a bear, or something. As I walked a little farther I heard a small yelp. Followed by that clanging from earlier. My head started to hurt again. I looked a few yards ahead, there was a big daddy, this one looked different than the one I saw before, his helmet eye thing was red, and his drill was worn down, and the armor looked different. I tried to hide from him, but was too late, he already spotted me and started rushing towards me. I grabbed my sword and blocked the drill a few inches from my face, I pushed with all my might, I pushed it back a few feet and grabbed my shotgun from my bag, I pulled the trigger, sending the Big Daddy back a few feet. I put the shotgun back, and ran electricity from my other hand, into the sword, I sliced several times at my target, some hit but all in all, it was hopeless, nothing was working. I pulled my SMG, and fired off a few shots into him. He stumbled back, but got right back up, I grabbed the revolver, and the sword. I rushed at him, with the electrified sword, I hit him a few more times, shooting at the visible flesh with the revolver. He stumbled back a few more feet, I stopped to catch my breath when he jumped through the air at me, drill spinning. I pulled up the sword just in time to block his attack, I fell back. The sword busted in to about ten pieces and the Big Daddy was right above me. I prepared for the worst. I felt the pain of the drill going through my stomach, the light started to fade, then suddenly the Bid Daddy went flying through the air. Another Big Daddy, the one I helped before, stood there drill raised.

It rushed at the other Big Daddy, the Little Sister ran up to me.

"Come on mister," She said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the fight, "My daddy can handle him, we need to find his Little sister."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked looking around

"She'll come out of hiding soon," The little girl answered.

"Okay, this better work." I looked back towards the two Big Daddies fighting.

The one that traveled with the Little Sister I saved, had the other on the ground, drill in his face. He stood there for a while then sent the drill crushing into his skull, shortly after the other Little Sister, ran out of it's hiding place, the surviving Big Daddy grabbed her, and using some kind of plasmid, took the ADAM out of her and turned her into a normal little girl. She took off afterwords. I stood in awe, a Big Daddy, just saved my life. I was shocked, how could I not be. I walked up to the Big Daddy, and gave him his little sister, and together they walked off, I headed for my home.

Upon arriving home, I noticed that my door was open, I grabbed my revolver, reloaded it, and went through the house. I found the intruder on the first floor.

"You," I said gun raised, "Tell me why your here."

"I need shelter, I have nowhere to go," The figure turned around, I noticed that it was a young girl about my age. She had Brownish red hair, and hazel eyes. "Do you mind if I stay here, with you. I swear you won't even notice I'm here."

"You'll have to stay on the second floor. If that's not a problem then your free to stay." I said as I looked around, "And as long as you don't have any friends. I'll barely be able to feed us, but two isn't as big of a problem as three or more. I stay on the third floor. You able to defend yourself?" I asked.

"I made it this far haven't I?" She answered.

"Good point."

"The name's Kait." She said extending her hand

"William," I said reaching for her hand.

"Nice to meet you, William."

"Same for you."

And with that we went up to the upper floors.


	4. Kait

I awoke in the morning to see Kait, standing by the stove.

"It's broke," I said as I sat up in the bed.

"I'm trying to fix it, this thing is so stupid." She said looking at me

"I've tried that too, no power for it to work." I said finally realizing what I could do, "Stand back."

"Okay."

I shocked it using my plasmid, the stove instantly lit, allowing us to have a nice, hot meal. I went to the chest and grabbed two bottles of water, and some of the canned food, as I walked towards the stove Kait ran up with a frying pan.

"I'll cook," She said grabbing the food and running towards the stove.

"If you insist," I said going to the window, "Oh, yeah here," I threw her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

We sat there and talked for awhile, she told me what had happened to her, and why she was out here. Her story saddened me slightly. I felt sorry for her, but she had the strength to live out here, for about six months on her own, that took some talent. I asked her to tell me a little bit more about who she was, she said she would later. So far I know that she stayed at Ohio State University since she was seventeen, Her parents took her there for safety it lasted awhile but they went to go get some food one day, the next day she found her parents. They were laying in puddles of blood outside the university. She explained to me more about the denizens of Rapture that made their way to the surface. She said that her grandfather was one of the men that originally built Rapture. She explained how her father had went to Rapture for a security reason, and he came back changed. She said that her father warned her and her mother about the splicers, and then they all ran. I built a small fire on the first floor of our building, we sat around it for an hour or so, just telling each other the stories of how we got here. I got up, and went to the chest, I noticed that we wouldn't have enough food to last the rest of the week.

"We need to go shopping." I said grabbing my gear, she followed closely behind me, with her pistol.

We arrived at the food mart that I first went to when I left the bunker. I told Kait to stay back, I'll deal with the splicers. I walked up to the group that let me in the other time.

"I need some more supplies, can I grab some?" I asked as the leader walked up to me.

"No," He said turning back around, "What we have left is for us, we helped you out and you just come back for more," He said as he turned back around, facing me

"I don't need much I jus..." He cut me off when he drew his pistol.

"I. Don't. Care," He said motioning for his group to come closer, each drew a weapon, three had pistols counting the leader, and two had pipes.

"I don't want any problems, but I need these supplies," I said reaching for my Shotgun.

"Well the only way your getting our stuff is from a problem,"

"Then so be it," I said as a bullet from Kait silenced the leader.

I pulled the trigger, sending the two with the pipes to the ground. The pistol users raised their guns, but a quick shot from Kait took another out, and I pulled my revolver and took the last out.

"We make quite a team," Kait said walking closer to me.

"That we do," I replied as I walked in.

"I'm gonna grab their ammo and a second pistol," She said reaching down on the splicers bodies.

"Fine by me," I said grabbing one of their pipes.

I walked in and quickly grabbed all the supplies I could carry. Kait came in and grabbed a few things.

"I'll cook us something to eat when we get back," She said as we left.

When we arrived home, She cooked us a little bit of food. I began working on a generator kinda thing, so that we could cook, without it taking constant energy from me. I used my plasmid to start the generator.

"This generator will hold energy for about six hours," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Okay. What are we gonna be doing tomorrow?" She asked

"Well I'm gonna go grab another sword, from one of my friends," I said as I laid down, and closed my eyes.

"Wait what do you mean you, do I not get to go?" She asked with a scared look on her face.

It was then I remembered what she told my about her family and how they went out looking for something and died.

"Of course you can come," I said reassuring her, "After all if you wouldn't have taken a few of those splicers out earlier, I may not have made it home."

"Thanks," She said chuckling, "Sleep well," and with that she headed downstairs.

I was awoken in the middle of the night, by Kait's screaming. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my revolver, and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up close to her.

"Outside, I heard a noise so I went to check it out. When I did a group of splicers attacked me. I hurried back in and closed the door. They want in," She explained, terrified.

"Be right back," I said opening the door.

I walked outside and quickly ended the groups lives. I walked back in, walked up to Kait and told her everything would be alright. I told her that if it made her feel better she could sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the second floor. It worked with her, and she went upstairs.

I awoke in the morning to hear Kait singing a song from the third floor, and I smelt the food she was cooking. I walked up to the third floor, and quickly began to eat what she made, and drink a bottle of water. We sat and talked about what happened yesterday, and last night. After a while we prepared to leave for today's trip.

"Here you might need this for the walk," I said throwing her a bottle of water. I also gave her the Machine gun, I didn't need it anyway.

"Thank you," She said as she grabbed her gear, "Well let's hit the road."

"Agreed," I said as we walked out


	5. The good deed of the day

We made our way out to the "Antique Blades," where I met Correy before, since me sword had broke all I carried around now was the pipe from one of the splicers. I walked along side Kait for awhile, talking about what our lives would be like if this never happened, if people would of just learned to live with their problems not run from them. I joked around with her, about my failed career as a Jazz musician.

"Your William Farhart?" She asked half jumping up and down.

"Yeah that's me," I said with shame.

"I love your music," She said jumping up and down, "My only question is how did you become a Jazz musician, you said you stayed in that bunker your whole life?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"Well you see..." I was cut off by a stream of bullets flying our way, "GET DOWN!" I barked pulling my rifle.

"Right," Kait said diving for cover.

I pulled the scope into my view, I saw the bullets' origin point, a Big Daddy, fighting off some splicers trying to get to it's Little Sister.

"We need to take that thing down," I said prepping for a shot.

"What is it?" Kait asked spinning around making sure nothing was coming from behind us.

"A Big Daddy," I said, "I saw and helped one before, but that one is not him. It's different, Malevolent."

"We also need to save the Little Sister," She said with a sudden confidence.

"I agree, but we also need ADAM,"

"Well let's take out the splicers first," She said pulling her SMG, and loading it.

"Let's go!" I said as one of the splicers fell from my shot.

"I've got this," She said running up to a small group, mowing them down. A splicer started to sneak up on her.

"Duck!" I shouted as I sent lightning into the splicer's back. It fell with a loud thud.

"Thanks," she said spinning back around and getting three more splicers.

"No problem," I said as she dodged a blow from one of the splicers, which shortly later fell dead, bullet in it's chest.

The battle went on for a little bit longer, the Big Daddy noticed Kait, it's helmet turned blood red, it sprinted for her.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed making a break for her.

She let out a loud shriek when she noticed the Big Daddy getting close to her.

"DOWN!" I screamed again, getting closer.

"Right," She said as she hit the ground, the Big Daddy's drill was spinning, and he was close to Kait.

I jumped in front of the Big Daddy, and Hit the drill with my pipe, stopping it from hitting Kait. The connection of the two objects sent the pipe fling from my hands. I was sent back a few feet, I pulled the shotgun and fired three shells into the Big Daddy. It stumbled back about a yard or two, Kait got up and ran behind me. I shot the Big Daddy again. Kait reloaded her SMG, and began firing at the fearsome being. After lots of ammo the Big Daddy, hit the ground, his helmet went from red, to yellow, to green, to black. The Little Sister ran up to her protector.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles. Wake up," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Now's our chance boys, Get the ADAM," A splicer said as he jumped from his cover.

"We'll save you, stay back," I said to the little sister, realizing what we caused, "Kait you protect her, I got these fools."

"Okay," She said grabbing the little girl's hand, "Follow me, everything will be fine," She reassured her.

"You want her, you'll go through me," I said grabbing my shotgun, and loading it.

"If that's how it has to be then fine," the leader said as another pulled a machine gun from behind him.

"That's how it has to be," I said, taking the machine gunner down.

The leader rushed me using his pipe, and three others jumped out of nowhere with broken daggers, and knives. I used the shotgun to take out most of them, but the leader was quick. I grabbed one of the knives and went for the leader, he jumped around, dodging every attack I sent his way. I got a few cuts on him, but no major damage had been done. He then pulled out little knuckle blade kinda things... and rushed me.

"Careful, that ones a spider splicer," I heard Kait say.

_Wait what? What's a spider splicer? _I thought dodging another of it's blade things. _I can't hit this thing, and I'm starting to tire._ I thought as I sliced at him again. The splicer and I kept exchanging blows every now and then one would cut the other, but nothing major happened. Then suddenly I heard a boom, I spun to see Kait holding my rifle, I turned again to see the splicer's head was laying in pieces near the body. _Wow, this chick is quite useful. _I thought as I checked the bodies, looking for any thing that could be of any use. I found nothing, but broken weapons.

"Find anything?" I heard Kait call.

"Nothing useful, how's the Little Sister?" I replied

"She's fine, we just need to cure her," She said picking the little girl up.

"Okay, I'll be over there in a second," I called walking cautiously back to them.

"Just put your hand to her forehead and you'll be able to save her,"

I put my hand close to the little girls forehead, light came from my hand, and went inside her, as a dimmer light came out of her, and went into my hand, a jar full of ADAM fell out of her when the lights stopped. I grabbed the jar and looked the little girl in the eyes.

"Thank you mister," She said reaching out her hand, which held another syringe in it... "Here, mister."

"Thank you," I said grabbing the syringe.

"Well I'm gonna go," The little girl said walking off.

"Do you want us to escort you?" I asked, "I know a safe place you can go,"

"I know of a bunker, me and my Big Daddy traveled by it many times, and I know a safe path back, so it's not necessary, bye." She said walking away with a smile.

"We did a good thing today," Kait said with a smile.

"That we did, that we did," I replied as we started walking along to Correy's store.

After an hour of walking the store finally came in view. But something was wrong, the sign was on the ground, the windows were broke, and the front door was barely hanging on its hinges.

"What happened to this place?" I asked running to the store at full speed.

Kait just stood in silence. I rushed into the store

"Correy!" I couldn't find him anywhere, "Where are you?"

I heard a shriek from the other room, and slowly walked in,

"What's wrong?" I asked not wanting to know.

"Is this, is this him?" Kait asked as I walked in.


	6. Not now, why this?

I ran up to the bloodied corpse, Examining the body. It was Correy, I quickly jumped to the conclusion that the group of splicers we fought off on our way here, was the ones who attacked the store. I got up and slowly walked through the store. I noticed that most of the weapons were missing, and everything was broken, the swords, guns, everything in the store. I threw down the knife I grabbed from one of the dead splicers earlier. I stood in disbelief. I walked back into the room, and got Kait.

"Let's go home, there's no reason to stay here." I said as we walked out.

"Okay," She replied slowly walking along.

After awhile we got back home. I just laid down on my bed and went to sleep. I was awoken in the morning by a all to familiar sound. It was the loud clanking from before.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles, he was around here somewhere," I heard the voice of a Little Sister call out.

I then heard the low grunt of a Big Daddy. I grabbed my rifle and looked out the window. I saw the little sister and Big Daddy that I had helped out earlier. I wondered what they were looking for at this time of night, then I saw a decent sized group of splicers heading towards them. I grabbed the revolver and ran downstairs. I awoke Kait in my rush and she grabbed her pistol and followed me.

"Mr. Bubbles look out," The little girl screamed as she turned around and saw the splicers

The Big Daddy pulled out its rivet gun and shot a few of the splicers down before they got to them. I darted out of the building running close behind the splicers, taking a few of them down. Kait took a few down with the pistol. I focused on my plasmid and began shocking the group, three of them fell quickly. Another stood there stunned, the Big Daddy got its drill out and revved it up. It lunged for the stunned one taking him down easily. A splicer got past him and grabbed the Little Sister.

"MR. BUBBLES, HELP!" She screamed as the splicer began taking her away.

The Big Daddy had about six splicers heading his way. I rushed for the little girl, reloading my gun, when I remembered the new plasmid. _Time to figure out what it is,_ I thought as I pulled it from my pocket and injected it into my arm. I felt a sudden blast of power. I focused with it, trying to hit the splicer with whatever it was I had, when the Little Sister was freed from the splicer's grip and was flying towards me. _Telekinesis? _I thought as I grabbed her. I focused on a sign I found laying near us, it was lifted with ease, I threw the sign at the splicer who began running away, the Big Daddy caught him before I could. The drill went through the splicer's stomach and protruded towards us.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting the girl down.

"I'm fine, but that splicer will have some trouble digesting for awhile," She replied with a joke, "My daddy is the best."

"Was that a new plasmid?" Kait asked as she got behind us.

"Yeah, I like it," I replied flexing my hand.

"It seems useful," She said as she walked up to the Little Sister, "Hello there, my name's Kait," She said with a smile.

"Hello, Kait. I don't really have a name, how about you come up with a nickname for me?" She asked smiling

"Hmm. I'll think on it," Kait replied.

The Big Daddy walked up to us, his helmet was green. Which I took as a sign of friendliness.

"Don't worry mister, Mr. Bubbles knows your a friend," She said tapping my knee.

"Okay, are you sure you guys are okay?" I asked turning towards the little girl.

"We're fine, thank you again for your help," She said grabbing the Big Daddy's hand, "Let's go Mr. Bubbles," and with that they walked off.

Kait and I walked back into our little "Home," as it became known as. I walked back up to my bed and quickly fell asleep. Kait stayed up for a short amount of time. She sat there and thought about what her life was like. First she was scared, then she felt safe, then scared again for a long amount of time, then she met William, with him she felt even safer than she did with her parents. She sat there for about thirty or so minutes, then fell asleep. Happy.

I awoke in the afternoon, to my surprise. My body felt limp and weak, I could barely move. I laid on the bed using my new plasmid to move stuff around that I normally couldn't move, I rearranged my floor. I just laid there for most the day, resting. I didn't feel like getting out of bed, I had nowhere to go. When Kait finally came upstairs to check on me, and cook. She walked with a kinda stiffness that I had.

"I'm guessing your as tired as I am, huh?" I jokingly asked as I stared out the window.

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday's trip made us more tired than we thought," She replied with a laugh.

"Well if you take most of what happened out, at least it was fun," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"So, how well did you know Correy?" She asked as she turned around to face me.

"I met him one day when I was looking for a weapon store, and he taught me how to use the sword I had, I kept it until I got in a fight with a Big Daddy, whose drill snapped the sword in half. Then I met you and didn't end up going back the next day to get a new one, and when we went to go grab me a sword, you saw what had happened," I replied.

"I see, so you just met him a few days ago?" She asked.

"Yeah but I counted him as a friend, nevertheless." I said.

We spent the whole day just sitting around and relaxing.

The next three days, we went and got more food, found some more ammo at the Cleveland pawn shop, all without finding any splicers. I started to get worried as a matter of fact. _what if they're all getting together and are gonna swarm us _I couldn't help but think, about having to fight off fifty some odd splicers, all at once. Yet alone every splicer in Ohio, or even the U.S. I sat there and thought about what I could do, when a small group of splicers started creeping through the streets, almost immediately, an armored thing appeared.

"Where is she?" it screamed leaping from building to building grabbing splicers using a telekinesis plasmid, and impaling them with a short sword like object.

"We don't know," Replied a splicer as it picked it up and impaled it.

"This is your last chance," it said as it rushed another group.

Two splicers made their way into our building, and Kait ran up to my floor, we could hear their conversation.

"That Big Sister is gonna kill us, hurry let's get to the top floor, we'll hide there," One said startled

"Okay, boss," The other replied.

"Get ready," I said to Kait, "Here they come."

They walked up the stairs slowly, as they did I closed the door behind them with my telekinesis.

"AHH! She knows where we are," The leader screamed running faster up the stairs. The other followed him

As they reached the top of the stairs I shot the first in the leg, and the second I shocked with lightning. The second fell down dead, and Kait grabbed the first and drug him over to me. I used telekinesis to grab and throw the dead splicer out the window.

"You better explain what that thing is or your next," I said picking up the other splicer.

"I'll tell you all you need to know," He said frightened.

"Then what is that thing?" I asked lifting him with my plasmid.

"It's a Big Sister, whenever a Big Daddy fails to keep a Little Sister safe, she comes for them. And we took one the other day," He said as he caught his breath, "You have to help me!"

"I say we kill him, just like he did to the Little Sister," Kait said as she was getting angry at what had happened.

"Works for me," I said throwing him out the window.

He hit the bottom right near the Big Sister.

"**WHERE IS SHE?**" The Big Sister Screamed in a terrifying voice.

"Up there," He replied as he died.

The Big Sister jumped from the ground up to and in my window. As she entered my home, I pulled the shotgun, and noticed Kait grab her SMG, we sat there in silence behind our cover. The Big Sister looked around the room, as she turned towards the window, I tried picking her up with telekinesis. My attempt failed and just made her angry, she turned around and got a blast of shotgun shell in the face. I stepped out of my cover. I looked at the Big Sister, as she rushed me, sent me flying with her telekinesis and I hit the ground, I prepped my electro bolt (Kait told me the name of it, just yesterday) I shocked her a few times but not enough to stop her. She was as armored as a Big Daddy, but had twice the speed.

"Run, Kait!" I said as the Big Sister sent me flying out the window.

_This is it, game over. I can't save myself. Kait is gonna die, I'm gonna die. And I can't stop it, nothing can save me now, it's to late, I'm done, I'm gone. _I thought as I closed my eyes preparing to hit the ground. I felt tears roll down my face. _I'm sorry._


	7. Rain

The words "Run, Kait," Had echoed through her head, ever sense William went through the window. _What should I do. I can't kill this thing. If I do nothing, then I'll die. And I gotta get revenge for William. I've had it with this thing._

"Why won't you die?" She screamed pulling out her SMG and pistol.

"**WHERE IS SHE?**" The Big Sister asked in that demonic voice.

"What are talking about?" Kait asked lowering her gun.

The Big Sister used her telekinesis to send Kait down the stairs. She hit with a thud. She stood up and grabbed both guns. She started unloading on the Big Sister. It stumbled back from the repetitive shots. Most the bullets just bounced off of her like it was nothing. Kait ran out of ammo with the SMG and slung it at the Big Sister. It distracted her long enough for Kait to fire one good shot at the Big Sister's leg, sending it to the ground. Kait started trying to catch her breath. She reloaded the pistol, and fired a few more shots into the Big Sister. The Big Sister jumped up and hit Kait with a fireball. The fire began to spread throughout the house. With a scream Kait fell to the ground.

The Big Sister picked her up using telekinesis, She began to pull her near. She raised her arm-blade like thing.

_Is she alright, will she make it. Why can't I be up there, protecting her, instead of falling out of the window._ I thought looking at the ground, I heard Kait scream. _NO! It can't end like this. _I thought as I looked down, it was dark but I could see the ground, getting closer and closer. I reclosed my eyes, and breathed my last breath... _Game over. _

"Let me go!" Kait screamed trying to break free of the invisible grip.

Kait aimed the pistol at the Big Sister's head. She pulled the trigger, but nevertheless it did no good, the Big Sister's armor was to good. She closed her eyes and began to embrace death. The sound at first wasn't what she expected, A drill. Then screaming.

"Get her Mr. Bubbles," Kait heard as she fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes to see the Big Daddy that William had befriended and it's drill cutting through the Big Sisters armor, when she saw a chance she shot the holes in the armor. After a short amount of time, the Big Sister hit the ground. The Big Daddy stabbed it's drill through the chest of the Big Sister. Just to make sure it was dead. He pulled the drill out and walked up to Kait. He helped her on her feet. And then walked over to his Little Sister.

"Hello, Kait," The Little Sister said smiling.

"Hello, Thank you for getting here just in time," Kait replied while catching her breath. "We need to go see if William is still alive."

"I'm fine," I said walking into the room, "My arm hurts, and I'll be limping for a week, but other than that, I'll live."

"Your alive, but how?" She asked running up to me, giving me a hug.

"Well those two just so happened to have seen the Big Sister heading our way, and rushed to help us, he got here right before I hit the ground, and caught me," I explained walking up to the Big Sister's body.

"Thank you both," Kait said looking at the Big Daddy and Little Sister.

"It was no problem," The Little Sister said with a smile.

I used telekinesis to move the dead body out of the building, said goodbye to the heroic two. Then went to the top floor and laid down. I quickly fell asleep. Kait stood watching her saviors walk away. _If they were just a second late. William would be dead_ She thought going up to the second floor, and going to sleep herself.

In the morning I awoke, to see Kait sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I stepped over her and grabbed some water, and food. I made breakfast this time, she awoke as I as finishing up. I threw her a water and got the plates. We sat there eating for a little while then began our journey for the day. We were going to see if we couldn't find anyone else in need of help. As we went along, we still didn't spot any splicers, _Maybe it's over, we survived_ I thought to myself as we walked along. After a while we found a small building, we figured we'd go and check it out, inside we found a dead Big Daddy and Little Sister.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kait asked picking the little girl up, crying.

"Some monster in need of ADAM," I replied looking around the room.

"Huh? What's this?" She asked as something fell out of the Little Sister's pocket.

"A plasmid!" I exclaimed picking it up.

"What kind?" She asked setting the little girl down softly.

"Only one way to find out," I said inserting the syringe into my arm.

Within seconds a small flame came out of my hand. I looked at it, I had fire in my fingertips. I didn't know what to think. I was scared but exhilarated at the same time. Fire in my fingertips. I walked around the room, examining it closely. I didn't find much, but seeing as we were a long time away from our little base, we decided to stay here for the night. I built a fire using some wood we found laying around the house. After I built the fire, it started raining.

"Rain. It hasn't rained in forever." Kait said looking outside.

"Since Rapture came to the surface," I replied completely astounded by the sight of rain, for the first time in my life it was raining.

"Year Six. Day number 300, it's raining today. The first time in 23 years. This is day 19 of using this two way radio system to try and contact anyone that's alive out there. I placed the radios in many different houses across the city, still no response, am I the last human alive?" We heard coming from one of the other rooms in the house.

"What in the world is that?" I asked following the sound.

"If anyone hears this, please pick this up," It continued.

I found the little radio thing and picked it up, "Hello?" I answered.

"Another survivor, about time." The voice said

"I can say the same on my end," I replied sitting down at the table in the dinning room.

"Haha... the name's Tyler, what's yours?" The man asked.

"William, I'm traveling along with one of my friends Kait," I replied.

"Have either of you looked outside?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's actually raining." I replied.

We sat and talked for an hour or two, we found a good place to meet, and agreed that in two days, we'd meet up and travel together. For the time being, Kait and I sat around the fire I built and rested. We talked about adding Tyler to our group. And both agreed to put him on the first floor, when we got back. We joked around about what he could look like. Then after awhile we sat there and just watched the rain. _The rain is such a beautiful thing, I can't believe this is my first time seeing the rain, what about snow is it even better? _I thought.

"I wish I could of seen this a long time ago," Kait said staring at the rain.

"Yeah," I replied in a trance by the rain.

"I've read in stories from a long time ago, that snow was even better than rain. If there's anything more beautiful than this, I can't wait to see it." She said with a smile.

"I agree," I said as I started to lay down, and drift off to sleep.

The rain hitting the roof, was a calming sound. I feel asleep quite quickly.

I awoke in the morning thinking about whether the trip would be shorter from our "home" or here. After much thinking I figured it'd be a shorter trip from the "home" so we packed up and started heading back. We didn't arrive until late in the day, because of the wetness of the area. It was muddy and everything was soaked, but all in all, I began to love the rain. It was a wonderful thing. I started to wonder why people in older times hated the rain. I figured it was because they saw it everyday. I went up to the top floor and relaxed. I ended up falling asleep.


	8. Tyler

I awoke in the morning, prepared to start the trip. I grabbed my gear and Kait grabbed hers, We began the trip. We had agreed to meet in an open area, that was easily visible from my window on the third floor. As we walked along we talked about the rain, and the lack of splicers.

"Do you think that the splicers going missing have something to do with it raining yesterday?" Kait asked when we took a break.

"It might. All I can say is that I honestly hope that it's over. I want life to go back to how it was. I miss what life was like," I replied as I sat down in a ruined chair.

"I agree, maybe Tyler knows more about it than we do," She said looking around.

_Something about this guy just makes me cautious... I mean what are the odds, that we'd go into a house and there would be a radio. _I thought as we neared the meeting area. We arrived an hour or two early. We sat around for about thirty minutes then searched the area, trying to find anything of any use. After awhile we gave up finding nothing of any use.

We sat around a small fire I made. I began to wonder if this guy would even show up.

"He's thirty minutes late, I don't think he's gonna show up," Kait said as she grew more anxious than I.

"Yeah, we'll wait for another five minutes, then head home," I said standing, and putting out the fire.

Five minutes passed and we began to head back home. As we were walking down the street we saw smoke rising in the air. I ran as fast as possible, only to see our home aflame.

"I swear I turned the stove off," Kait said as we got closer.

"The stove didn't do this, look there. It's a note," I said walking towards the piece of paper.

The paper read _If you want revenge for what happened to your friends, and your little home. You know where to meet me. I'll be waiting. _I crumbled the note up, realizing what it meant. Splicers didn't do this, or kill Correy. I knew exactly what this was.

"What did it say?" Kait asked as I started walking back to where I came from.

I didn't answer her, just kept walking. She followed me. When we arrived back at the meeting place, Tyler was standing there. He had a smirk on his face.

"Greetings," He said waling up to me extending his hand.

I quickly noticed he had one of Correy's blades on his back. I walked up to him and shook his hand. _I can't let him know I think he did this. _"Good to finally meet you," I said as our hands retreated.

"I'm guessing your Kait. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said walking past me and up to Kait.

"And I'm guessing your Tyler. Feeling is mutual," She said shaking his hand.

I rushed up behind him and grabbed the sword off of his back.

"Tell me where you got this!" I screamed as I went in between Kait and Tyler.

"That my friend, I can't tell you," He answered drawing another sword from under his coat.

"If you don't tell me, it'll go to your grave with you," I yelled.

"Like you scare me," He replied putting his sword an in attack position.

"I better," I said motioning to Kait, "Leave him to me, find someplace safe to stay for a little while."

I pulled my sword into my face, he quickly slashed at me I blocked expertly, using a trick that Correy had taught me. I went for a slash, cutting from his upper left to his lower right. He blocked and tried to parry, from my lower left to upper right, I blocked him and using telekinesis, grabbed a loosed shed and slung it at him. He jumped back. I used electro bolt to shock him. He stood still for a little while, I rushed in slicing horizontally from his mid right, to his mid left. He barely blocked it in time. I shocked him again, and brought the sword directly above him. I brought it down with all the force I could, trying to cut him in two. He jumped back, and my sword slammed the ground. I tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. I used electro bolt to shock him again, then used telekinesis to life the sword, I grabbed it with both hands and rushed towards him. He stopped me just before I cut his arm off. I pulled my sword back and jumped back a few feet. I used electro bolt to shock him once more. His reactions started to slow. I rushed in again, using telekinesis to strengthen my blow. Our swords collided, and the force of the blows sent sparks flying. _My fire plasmid. What did Kait call it, Incinerate?_ I quickly switched to incinerate and tried burning him. He dodged the fireball, but was hit with another electro bolt as he landed. He was faster and stronger than I was, but I had plasmids. I grabbed him using telekinesis and brought him close to me. I used the tactic of that Big Sister, pick them up and draw them in. But even this proved useless as he just blocked every blow, I threw him into the side of a building and shocked him with electro bolt. This time my sword connected to his skin, blood was spouting from his mouth, and my sword was through his stomach.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THESE SWORDS!" I screamed with anger.

"I won't tell you anything," He said as his body turned into a mess of blood.

It was like his body exploded then was put back together in a different spot. _A warping plasmid? _I thought as I grabbed my sword again. I turned around to see him perfectly healed. _How has he not received any damage? What is he immortal?_ He held his left hand in the air and started moving his fingers in a weird way, I could hear his bones cracking. I dived for him, slicing his hand off. I stood up and stabbed my sword through his stomach, I raised my foot and kicked my sword free. I stood there over his body then he warped. I stood there with sweat dripping from my face. He reappeared behind me, and cut my right arm with his sword. Pain shot through my arm, I spun around to face him. He disappeared again, He reappeared behind me and prepared to cut me again, I spun around blocking his sword. He warped again, and using the dull side of the sword, hit my left knee. I fell to the ground. Blood had covered the ground from my wound in my right arm.

I stood and closed my eyes. _I have to figure out his every move._ He reappeared behind me, as he did I swung my sword around, cutting his leg. He fell to the ground, and looked up. I turned around, and cut his head off. His head went flying across the open area. His body warped, he stood with his head connected. _How? Can I not kill him? What's wrong with this guy? _I thought pulling out my revolver, and firing three shots into his arm, blood went flying. The bullets just fell out in front of him, I put the revolver away and used my plasmids to pick him up, slam him into a building repetitively, and shock him, it seemed like no matter what the fire wouldn't hit him. He eventually broke through the wall. I was running out of breath. I let him go, and fell to my knees. All the power I had was drained from me. I sat there catching my breath as he got closer and closer to me.

"Are you about done yet?" He asked grabbing for his sword.

"What are you talking about, I can keep going on at this forever!" I screamed as I stood up and thrust the sword into him, sent him flying with telekinesis, and shocked him.

He stood up, and just shook his head, he vanished again. He appeared behind me. _I've got you now._ I thought spinning around with my shotgun aimed at his head. I pulled the trigger, pumped the gun, and pulled the trigger again, and then I repeated the process, when the shotgun ran out of ammo, I pulled out the revolver, and fired my three remaining shots into him. I then grabbed my sword, and cut his arm off again. I switched to incinerate and burned it, when he regenerated, his hand was still gone. _Fire that's his weakness._ I thought as I watched the hand burn.

"I've got you figured out now," I said as I grabbed the shotgun and loaded it, then put it back in the bag. I did the same for the revolver. Except the revolver I put in the holster at my leg.

"So you learned that I'm weak against fire, Do you want a cookie?" He asked as something strange appeared behind him, " Time for you to meet my new experiment. It's better than a Big Daddy, or Big Sister. I introduce to you, my army of Houdini Splicers. THIS IS YOUR END!"

Just then a arena began to form and a stage appeared below me. It lifted me and several of his new splicers into the sky.

"The world is just a stage and we are just the actors," He said as the splicers rushed me.

I grabbed my sword and cut three of the splicers down with one swipe. _These things aren't so tough._ I thought as a fireball headed my way. Then they started vanishing just like Tyler. _Great. What's next, the ability to regenerate? _I thought as I grabbed another and tossed him off the stage. He quickly warped up behind me, receiving a blast from the shotgun in the face, and falling back off. I had only two more to go. I shocked one, and then shot it with the revolver. It fell quickly. I rushed up to the last one. I slashed at it, but it quickly dodged. It went close to the edge. I rushed it again, slashed and again it dodged, only this time it warped behind me and tried to kick me off the platform. I regained my balance and threw the sword into the middle of the stage. I pulled the revolver and began to shoot at it. It dodged every shot. I reloaded and tried again. All my shots missed, but as it went close to the edge I grabbed my sword with telekinesis and sent it into the splicer's stomach. I rushed over to it, grabbed the hilt of the sword, and forced the splicer right to the edge. I lifted the sword into the air, and slung him off the platform. The stage began to lower.

"Bravo, young man," Tyler said as I reached the bottom.

"I don't need your praise," I said as I pulled the revolver and fired.

My shot fell dead. It was then that I noticed the bulletproof glass surrounding the stage.

"I didn't want none of the shots getting to the director," He said as a splicer appeared with Kait in it's hands, "Since you didn't wanna play fair. I figured why should I, and since you can use your guns and plasmids in a sword fight, making it unfair. I figured I could use this in a fight again her,"

He pulled a double barrel, sawed off shotgun, and checked the two barrels.

"Wouldn't it be a shame for such a pretty young girl to die, because of you?" He asked as he aimed the gun at Kait.


	9. End

I stood there motionless. The splicer warped behind me. When it reached out to grab me it instantly caught flame and melted.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed trying to find a way out of this.

"What would you do... if my finger accidentally slipped pulling both triggers, sending the girl to a quick and painful death?" He asked as he aimed it directly at Kait's head.

"I would kill you!" I relied, getting angry.

"I'd like to see you try. Maybe I'll just see your reaction myself," He said as I stopped breathing, my heart had stopped.

"Please... don't. I'll do whatever you ask." I said getting down on my knees, "Don't kill her, I beg you."

"Good boy. That's what I want to hear," He said lowering his gun.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked lowering my head, as tears started to roll down my face.

"Show me your full powers," He replied, "I wanna see everything you've got."

"I've already shown you everything that I can do, that's it I have nothing more," I said closing my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Then, I'll force it out of you," He said raising the gun.

I heard the shot before I saw it. I opened my eyes to see Kait fall down, her head half gone, and blood splattered everywhere. Tears began falling at incredibly fast speeds down my cheeks.

"**DAMN YOU!**" I screamed as my left arm was consumed by my incinerate, and my right consumed by electro bolt.

"Oops. My finger slipped," He said laughing.

"**I'll KILL YOU!**" I screamed, losing control of my body.

I rushed against the bulletproof glass, it broke with almost no problem.

"**YOU'LL PAY!**" I screamed as I got right in front of him.

Before I could hit him, a Houdini splicer appeared taking the blow. It instantly vanished. I grabbed the double barrel shotgun, and rushed right up to Tyler, again. I pulled the trigger, custom bullets of fire, and lightning came out, spraying across his body, pieces of it caught on fire, and as he warped pieces of him were missing, by this time I lost any control over my body, and the fire had taken over the whole left side of my body. The lightning took over the right. I became a walking plasmid. The ADAM I had gathered that was sitting in my pocket broke free, transforming me even more. I turned into a bright light.

"So I'm not the only one that has used more than the safe amount of ADAM, mine gave me invincibility to everything but fire, and yours gave you complete control of your plasmids, fascinating," Tyler said as I rushed towards him.

I shot fireballs out at him, he jumped dodging them. I shocked him, picked him up and slammed him in the ground. I fell on top of him with my fists pounding away at him, fire began spreading through him, with a shriek he warped away. When he reappeared half of his body was missing, he lost half of his face, and his left leg, and right arm. I rushed him again, only to get stopped by a wall of splicers. I crashed into the wall, disintegrating most of them, the others went flying into the sides of this little arena. I saw a bigger splicer begin to run after me, it was stopped dead in his track by a Big Daddy crushing it with it's drill. The same Big Daddy that has saved my life on multiple occasions. I noticed more and more of the splicers appearing. I helped the Big Daddy fight them off. Then chased after Tyler who was limping away. I got up to him

"If you let me live, I'll do anything for you," He said falling to his knees.

"**I MADE THE SAME OFFER, BUT IT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM KILLING KAIT, WHY THE HELL WOULD IT WORK FOR YOU?**" I screamed as I began hitting him again.

He eventually got free and warped away. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker.

"ADAM is a powerful thing, isn't it," He said as he reappeared, "I mean look at us, your all powerful, and I'm for the most part invincible."

I rushed him again, only to get stopped by another wall of splicers, they went flying, and I started to slowly walk towards Tyler. He tried to turn away and run as fast as he could. The Big Daddy stood in front of him, and grumbled a "You wish," I closed the gap between us. Tyler warped away. The Little Sister ran up to me and stabbed her needle into me.

"Mister, your ADAM level is way to high, at this rate. You'll die," She said as she began to suck some of the ADAM out of me.

"**I DON'T CARE, HE KILLED KAIT, I CAN'T LET HIM WALK AWAY ALIVE**" I screamed as the light started to fade.

I gained control of my body again, and fell to the ground. My plasmids went back under my control, and I slowly passed out.

I awoke in the morning on the Big Daddy's back. I couldn't move so I just laid there and went along with the journey.

"You awake, mister?: The little girl asked poking me.

"Y...Y...Yeah, even though I don't wanna be," I barely managed to reply

"Mr. Bubbles says that we need to go to Rapture to solve your problem,"

"W... wh... what good would Rapture do us?" I asked slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

"That's where the mean man will be," She said

That sentence was all I could remember. After that I lost consciousness. I had the weirdest dream. I was standing there with Kait.

"We did it," She said looking at with a smile,

"What did we do?" I asked looking at her eyes.

"We just saved the world, silly," She said looking at the sky, "Now everything will go back to normal, all because of you."

"But, I..." I tried to speak but something wouldn't let me.

"You saved my life. Without you I would've died," She said looking at the ground, "If you would've told me that I couldn't stay with you I wouldn't have lasted another day."

"I... I..." I tried again, but I felt choked.

I was awakened by myself shivering.

"It's cold out here," the Little Sister said, "Mr. Bubbles are you cold.

I heard a low moan. I figured it was the Big Daddy's response

"That's what I thought, your so lucky to have that big suit, Mr. B." The little girl continued, "What is that daddy?"

Another low moan, I looked up to see white flakes falling. They were cold. One landed on my nose and melted away. _Snow?_ I thought as I remembered the stories about it.

"It's so pretty," The little girl said amazed by the sight.

I fell back into unconsciousness. I was now standing beside Kait again.

"Look William, it's snowing. Isn't it beautiful, I've waited my whole life to see this," Kait said as she grabbed some of the snow.

I fell back into consciousness. I didn't miss much, We were only about twenty feet from where we were before. I felt the tears flowing.

"What's wrong, Mister?" The little girl asked noticing my tears.

"Kait... Kait told my of how she always wanted to see the snow," I said in a low voice.

The rest of the way we were silent, the Big Daddy took us to a beach, and on the coast we could see what looked like a ship. He lowered us into the hull, and climbed in himself. I didn't know what was down there in Rapture, but I did know one thing. Tyler was down there, and he was gonna pay. We descended into Rapture.

"Time to give him a little surprise," I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Let's show the mean man what we can do," The Little Sister said handing me one of her little needles, "Use this to suck the ADAM out of him."

"Alright, thank you." I said as our ship crashed into the side of a building.

We moved out of the ship. We were never anymore than ten yards away from each other. Using a map we found on a dead body, we ventured our way to where we all guessed Tyler would be. We arrived in the room, to find it empty. Every building in this place seemed empty, but somewhere he had an army of those things ready to kill us. We walked cautiously around corners, and into rooms. On our trip through Rapture the Big Daddy found a very useful, Minigun. He loaded it onto his back and we moved along. I still had the sword that I grabbed the other day in my fight with Tyler. I walked around with it in one hand and the other cycling through every plasmid I knew. I came up with many solutions to killing him. After awhile we decided to take a little break. I sat there and came up with a plan for everything. I came up with many different scenarios all of which I had the Big Daddy watch my back, as I rushed in with my sword cutting him into pieces and burning him away. We heard a soft noise, then one of view screens had popped up, it had Tyler's face on it.

"I see you found Rapture," He said with a smirk.

"And soon I. Will. Find. You. And you will die," I said shooting the view screen with my revolver.

We stood up and walked along. Another view screen popped up, this time displaying a map, with two red dots, one labeled You and the other _Me._ Above the map was a title of some sort. _I'll make it easier on you_, was what it read. I looked at the map and began to walk towards the little red dot.

Upon arriving in the room, I saw Tyler looking just like he did before our fight.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked drawing his sword.

"NO! I want your death," I screamed as my blood began to boil.

"Not yet, I want you to see my new splicer," He said as a curtain was pulled back revealing a perfect image of Kait.

I stood there speechless. My blood was boiling now, and I was itching to kill him. All I began to see was red, I couldn't see or imagine anything but him dieing. My hand began to catch fire. I threw the fireball at the splicer. It hit it and the splicer fell, The Big Daddy ran up to Tyler and quickly slashed at him with it's drill, the drill had missed and Tyler let his guard down, I rushed in and slashed at him with my sword, cutting his arm off, I began to burn it with fire. He laughed as the arm vanished and reappeared just where it should be

"I solved that little problem," He said as he moved his arm a little.

_Great now there's no way to kill him. _I jumped at him stabbing him with the sword, and sending fire inside of his body, he just warped away. He reappeared with no damage. _What can I do?_ I thought as I remembered the needle that the Little Sister gave me. The Big Daddy pulled out it's minigun and began spraying Tyler down, It didn't do much but it kept him off guard long enough for me to send the needle across the room, and out of his view. I rushed him again with the sword. The Big Daddy grabbed it's drill, We both connected at the same time, but Tyler simply warped to the other side of the room. _Now you die! _I thought as I grabbed the needle and injected him in the arm, the Little Sister ran up to him and began draining his ADAM as well, after a short amount of time both needles were full of ADAM, I ran up and cut his arm off. He warped but the arm still stayed cut off. I stuck the needle inside my own arm, Stealing some of this ADAM, and warped beside him, Slicing him again, I got his neck. It left a big cut but not enough to kill him.

"THIS IS FOR KAIT!" I screamed stabbing him in the stomach, s the Big Daddy shoved it's drill down on his face.

The Drill started spinning, sending blood flying everywhere. After awhile there was nothing left of Tyler. We started walking out of the room, but as we did. I torched him with incinerate. As we walked out, I set Rapture to explode. The ship reached the surface, and the explosion sent waves flying everywhere. Splicers started flying out of the water, all dead. The Big Daddy, took the ship and set it on a course to hit the coast line, he then walked up beside me and removed his helmet. He sat next to me.

"We did it," He said in a calm voice.

"Yep," I said looking up at the sky, "We sure did, now things can go back to normal."

"Well we got one more thing to do," He said grabbing his Little Sister, "I'm hanging up the Big Daddy suit, and so this one will have to go back to normal."

He put his hand on her forehead and the light purified the little girl.

"Now I just need a name," She said with a smile.

"How about, Kait?" I said looking at her, "She was a great friend."

"I like it," She said with a smile.

"Now you just need a name," I said looking at the Big Daddy.

"Well, I can remember my first name, but my last name is foggy," The Big Daddy said.

"What's your first name?" I asked.

"Frank," He replied

"Frank Farhart," I answered "You saved me lots of times, and I'd like to think of you as my brother."

"I like it," He said as we hit the coast and walked off.


	10. Credits

Credits

The basics of my story game from: Bioshock a great game created by 2K games. Along with Bink Video, and was Powered by UNREAL Technology.

The main idea, and the typing was by: Chad William Blackburn... (AKA: Me)

Character names, and several parts of the plot: Correy Henry.

Some of the few people I know that have read the story up to the end: Derek Easterling, and Zach Beasley.

Some of my characters were based off of real people. Such as

William: Me.

Correy: Correy Henry.

Kait: I'm not really sure but I know I based her off of someone... I'm just not for sure who.

Tyler: Tyler Taulbee. (He's not that big of a douche bag in real life)

That's all the main characters I can think of.

A special thanks to:

You- For reading this

,and

Bioshock- For giving me something to work with

Openoffice- For giving me an awesome program to type with

Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed.

-Bandie24x7


End file.
